


Love is a Wild Goose Chase

by Meatball42



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: 100 small Goose and/or 1 massive Goose, Crack, Crossover, Destruction, Gen, Goose Falls in Love with Human But Can't Express Its Love in a Way Humans Understand, Other, Pining, Sam Wilson Can Talk to Birds, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Sam takes the Penguin Falcon suit out for a spin. He's used to getting attention for it, but... not this much.





	Love is a Wild Goose Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).

Sam was woken in the middle of the night by a loud honk outside his window.

He’d been in the middle of a great dream. He was being awarded the ‘Coolest Superhero’ award by Principal Fury. Kamala had been in the audience, cheering her head off. When he woke up, it all slipped away.

He went to the window, and opened it as quietly as possible. Steve slept on across the room, unwakeable unless the Assemble alarm went off. Sam poked his head outside and looked around, expecting to see a bird that needed his help. That happened once or twice a week.

Instead, he saw:

A wheel of cheese.

A cardboard box. 

A ring of kimoyo beads.

A burger wrapper.

A throwing star.

And some weeds.

All lovingly arrayed around a [Falcon Penguin.](https://avengers-academy.fandom.com/wiki/Falcon_Penguin)

Sam rubbed his hand over his face. He’d gone out in the Penguin Falcon costume for the costume contest yesterday. Honestly, he should have expected this. One or two of Fury’s penguin spies always got a crush on him when he wore that costume.

“Hey,” he called to the bird, who was continuing to remain out of sight. “This is… really nice of you. You’ve got a good eye for… nice things. But I have a girlfriend. And I don’t date birds. If you want to be friends, that’s fine, but I don’t like being woken up in the middle of the night. That’s when I sleep.”

There was a sad sound. Sam took it as acceptance. He called, “Good night!” and went back to sleep.

  
  


Sam woke up to rapid beeping from his cell phone. Expecting another invasion, he poked his head outside.

The flower beds by the quad were torn up. Fish from the fountain in Avengers park were piled on the couch in front of the dorm. And Sam’s SnapChat was blowing up with sightings of a rampaging, possibly gamma-irradiated goose that was attacking the campus. Students with protective armor or shield abilities, magic-users, and anyone who could fly, had been asked to report to Avengers Hall to coordinate defence.

Messages for Sam in particular, from Principal Fury, included:

_ We need you to talk to this bird. Find out what it wants. _

_ Falcon, it’s getting bigger. _

_ Avenger, get your ass out of bed! _

Sam sat on his bed and sighed his largest sigh, which was reserved for dealing with geese in particular.

It was going to be a very long day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love is a Wild Goose Chase [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446041) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)


End file.
